


Coming Home

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, MIA - Freeform, army!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Army!Blaine is presumed dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: could you write another army!blaine and in it, kurt hears about an attack and when he reads the list of soldiers who were killed, blaines name is on it. but blaine is actually alive and he doesnt find out for a few days.

           “Kurt?” Ms. Pillsbury leaned into the doorway, pretty face pale. “I need you to come with me please.”

            Kurt’s heart stuttered as he hurriedly picked up his things and followed her out of the classroom, ignoring the stares of the other students.

            “Is it my dad?” He blurted out, remembering the last time she had called him out.

            “Your dad is fine,” Mr. Schuester walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, leading him into the principles office. Kurt froze when he saw both Burt and Carole standing there.

            “What’s going on?”

            “Kurt…it’s Blaine,” Burt said, voice thick.

            “No.”

            “His unit was driving…”

            “No.”

            “And there was a bomb planted…”

            “NO!”

            “There weren’t any survivors.”

            Kurt didn’t remember crying. He didn’t remember collapsing into the chair. He didn’t remember his father driving him home. He didn’t remember curling up in bed.

            Because Blaine was dead.

            He lay in bed for the next few days just thinking. Was Blaine scared? Was he in pain when he died? Did he even know that had happened?

            Was there anything to even return home?

            A tiny little column was printed in the paper about Blaine, his picture smiling up at the camera. Carole had sat by his bedside and gently rubbed his back as he cried.

            Because Blaine was dead.

            Three horrible days passed. Three horrible days where he sat in the Anderson’s living room as an exhausted Cooper tried to plan a funeral for his brother who had died too soon. Three days when he love of his life had died.

            Then the phone rang.

            At first, Kurt just turned it off, not wanting to talk to anyone but it kept ringing. Fumbling for a moment, he held the phone up to his ear.

            “Kurt?” He shot up in bed, eyes huge. Despite the scratchy voice and bad service, it was very obviously one person.

            “Blaine!” He gasped. “What…”

            “Listen, I’m in an army hospital,” He coughed.

            “I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead,” Tears streamed down his face. “You were blown up. Oh…tell me this isn’t a dream.”

            “Not a dream,” Blaine chuckled. “I got hit by shrapnel. It is in my back and legs mostly but I’m alive.”

            “I can’t believe this,” Kurt sobbed.

            “I’m coming home,” Blaine said softly. “To work on my rehab and get into a hospital there but I’m coming home.”

            “I love you,” Kurt’s hands shook so badly he could hardly hold on to the phone.

            “I love you too, so much,” Blaine’s voice sounded choked. “I should probably tell my parents I’m still alive.”

            “Probably,” Kurt laughed, covering his mouth. “God, I love you.”

            “I’ll be there soon.” 


	2. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: as a sequel to your recent army!blaine fic: blaine comes home and kurt needs to support him through physical therapy.
> 
> Prompt by one—of—many: Can I prompt a continuation of Coming Home??? It was so good (thank you!!) and I need to know for sure that lil’ Blainers is okay!
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Hi could you maybe write a little sequel to Coming Home? Like when Blaine comes home for rehab? Something like he is having a hard time trying to get better…
> 
> Prompt by moviegeek03: Kurt seeing army!Blaine for the first time after the accident in the last installment with all his injuries.

           “Just a few more steps,” Kurt said with a small smile, watching his boyfriend inch forward, gripping the therapy bars tightly. “You can do it.”

            Blaine face was pale and screwed up in pain. His legs trembled until they finally gave out and the physical therapist caught him, lowering him to the ground while he cursed.

            “I don’t know,” He said miserably. “I can’t even take a fucking step.”

            After a rather severe spinal injury, Blaine was bedridden for weeks. The doctors had not been sure that he would ever walk again, trying to break the news gently to a devastated Blaine.

            Kurt tried not to notice the way Blaine’s smile would crack every time the Glee club visited (and he caught sight of Artie).

            When they had left, Blaine had started sobbing. As a naturally active person, the idea of never walking again was heartbreaking. He had been terrified that Kurt was going to leave him and had cried in his arms.

            “I’m here,” Kurt had whispered as he carefully rocked him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

            “Sweetheart,” Kurt knelt down to where his boyfriend was resting against the bars, sweat running down his face. “It’s just a few steps….”

            “It’s not though!” Blaine exploded before glaring angrily down at the floor. “I used to dance. I could run a six and a half minute mile. I completed boot camp and now I can’t take two steps? Is this a fucking joke?”

            “It’ll take time.”

            “It’s been a month,” He wiped the tears on his face. “I can’t…”

            “So you’re giving up?” Kurt gently rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone. “Because that isn’t the Blaine I know. You know I will love you, walking or not, so don’t do this for me. Don’t try to walk to make me happy, do it for yourself.”

            “Kurt…”

            “I believe in you. I always have,” Kurt gave him a sweet kiss. “Now, do you want to go back to your room and rest?”

            “I can try again,” He said in a soft voice.

            “Are you sure Blaine?” His physical therapist asked from behind him and he nodded. With a grunt, the man helped him up and he swayed slightly before grabbing the bars again.

            “So, Blaine,” The physical therapist gave him a smile. “Let’s think about goals. Why do you want to take this step.”

            “I want to be able to dance at our wedding,” Blaine said, staring his boyfriend in the eye.

            “Than take that step,” Kurt stood at the end of the therapy bars.

            Blaine gripped the bars tightly, gritting his teeth in pain. His left foot inched forward, toe dragging along the floor. He panted a little before picking up his right foot.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine took his first step.

            With a short laugh, Blaine grinned down at feet and took one more trembling step before his legs gave out. Kurt moved forward quickly, helping the physical therapist guide his boyfriend to the ground.

            “You did it!” Kurt laughed.

            “I did!”

            “I’m so proud of you,” Kurt kissed him deeply as Blaine squeezed his arm. 


End file.
